Naming the Fetus
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: How Rex and his brother got their names, how their mother brought the dire suggestions, how their father nearly lost his cool and how Dr. Gabriel Rylander saved the day...
1. Thick Head of Hair

**I am surprised by the reaction on my previous and first debut on Gen Rex fanfic "Ambiguous". So now, I'm presenting another idea. I don't know what Violeta and Rafael looked like…or act like. But I had fun making imaginations of them while it lasted. **

**Okay ToS fans don't kill me, I just got distracted for a while okay? I'll be back…somehow.**

**Warning: I don't own grammar beta and Gen Rex. English and Spanish are not my first language.**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_How Rex and his brother got their names, how their mother brought the dire suggestions, how their father nearly lost his cool and how Dr. __Gabriel Rylander __saved the day..._

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Violeta __Sánchez__ Montes was a gentle and kind woman with cheery passionate sunny attitude born from Mexico City. However, she was also fearless, anti-quitter and stubborn as hell, a result after winning few science debate competitions before. When she was little girl, she was raised by a widowed mother and 'Abuela' of her village. She was the youngest after her 3 brother and 2 sisters. Due to her economy condition she became a hard worker, graduated early and became a prodigy scientist for chemistry nutrition. _

_Because of her achievement she was placed along with other prodigy scientists for Nanites project. At first the scientists of Nanites must research and traveled the world, before they settled in Abysus. Since she couldn't speak English language fluently, she was paired with Rafael Salazar, her only colleague who could understand her Spanish gibberish. Afterwards, she fell in love and married the Argentinean man. Violeta was a wanderlust, she could not sit still for more than 3 hours. She loved to travel from countries to other countries dragging her husband along. Unintentionally, she had tormented her husband because he was not an outdoor lover. _

_Overall she's an animal lover, loved dogs the most…but to bunnies she loathed (because a sick lab rabbit had bitten her finger and infected her with disease a long time ago). Since her father died because of illness when she was a child, Violeta has a phobia to disease. Due to her specialization in nutrition and health, she was a strict in diet, though her food preferences went too far sometimes…_

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Thick Head of Hair - How ****César got his name**

"Congratulations Violeta, you're expecting!" Dr. Gabriel Rylander clapped his hands hailing both of his closest colleagues in front of him. While looking at the slight bump of Violeta's stomach, Rylander continued, "Your first child! You and your husband must've been so proud."

"Yes, indeed." Rafael Salazar smiled gently, one of his hand held his wife's waist, while his other raised his drink to salute.

All of the three scientists raised their drinks in salutation following Rafael's gesture. But unlike most Hispanic men, Rafael didn't like alcohol. Though so, like most true Argentinians, Rafael preferred coffee among any beverage.

"My dear friend, Rafael..." Rylander patted, "You are now a father!"

"_Sí__, __mi __amigo_. The moment Violeta informed me that she was pregnant, I've never been so happy in my entire life." Rafael Salazar grinned as he took a sip of his Frappe coffee.

Rylander asked, "Would it be a girl or a boy?"

Violeta, the Mexican lady answered, "I'm carrying high...he might be a boy."

"So, have you decided a name for your child?"

"I want to name him César!"

PTOOOOEY!

Suddenly Rafael spat his drink. The icy coffee liquid splashed and accidentally aimed at Rylander's face. Gabe slowly wiped his face from his Argentinean friend's spit...but he's still didn't notice. Rafael was more terrorized by his wife's proposal.

"Ca...Caesar?" The Argentinean man shivered.

"César..." Violeta insisted that pronunciation using her thick Mexican accent.

"Vi...Violeta... If you choose that name, our boy's name will be César Salazar." He took a deep breath, calming his lungs and then continued, "It...it sounded like...Caesar Salad."

"That's why I'm naming him César!" Violeta gleefully announced pinching Rafael's nose lightly in joking manner, "Your surname is so funny, Rafael. It's Salazar…it sounded like salad, my favorite food!"

"...you're naming our first born after a Salad...?" Rafael's brown eyes twitched continuously. He realized that once his wife wanted something she always stubbornly did anything necessary to fulfill her wish... There's no way he could win debate over his wife.

"Wonderful! He'll be a healthy boy because he is named after my favorite dish!" The Mexican lady grinned.

Violeta exited the meeting room to request another food from the canteen. She left her sorrowed husband who was clinging to Rylander's shoulder. Rafael wailed dramatically like a scene in those cliché moments in Spanish's Telenovela series.

Rylander was hesitating whether to comfort the Argentinean or not. The man was still annoyed that Rafael didn't apologize after spiting the Frappe coffee in front of his face. Though so, Rylander's inner conscious won the debate, so he patted Rafael's shoulder.

"_¿POR ___QU__É_?"_ Rafael whined.

"There...there..." Rylander needed to think another words to comfort Rafael, "It wasn't so bad. Caesar seemed like a nice name."

"...my first born will be a salad…"

"He'll be a bright boy. I'm sure of it."

"…it's still a salad…"

"Have you forgotten the famous Julius Caesar?"

"But this Caesar is a salad…"

"Oh, cut it out, Rafe."

"I hate salad!"

"If you keep whining about salad, it won't solve any problem."

"Why can't we name him _Chicharito_?"

"Isn't that…the Mexican word for 'pea seed'?"

"At least it's a soccer player's name."

Rylander sighed, "I've got a work to do. You know where you will find me." The biologist left his Hispanic friend. He went to his table which was located not far from where Rafael stood. Gabriel's table was in the corner of the room.

Few minutes later, Mrs. Violeta Salazar returned with a flat box on her hand. Noticing his wife's arrival, Rafael recovered from his grief and asked curiously at the package she was carrying.

"Violeta what is that?"

"Pizza with pineapples and salmon." She opened the box declaring her bizarre food.

Though the view was slightly far from his desk, Gabriel could see the strange food. He and Rafael doubted its flavor. They also had a bad thought of the reddish dark colored topping above the pizza.

Rafael asked, "What's the black one? Don't you use ketchup?"

"Oh, this? This is Switzerland chocolate. It's dark chocolate sauce, low sugar. It's healthy. I don't need tomato ketchup, there's too much sugar in it. Instead, I added Indonesian's chili sauce made from bird's eye chili, onions, garlic, etc. They called it _Rawit_." She ignored Rylander and her husband's horrified reaction, "Do you boys want some?"

"Since you're pregnant, Violeta. I suggest you should...lay down on your strange food preference. Are you aware of that superstition? When a mother craved a certain food while she was pregnant with her child, the child will favor his mother's choice."

Violeta's petite mouth puckered, obviously not pleased with her husband's suggestion. She snatched back the flat box, took a piece of the pizza and greedily chewed it.

"It's not strange!" Violeta yelled while still munching the pizza, "Salmon have high protein, omega-3 fatty acids, and vitamin D that are good for our baby boy!"

"Still I don't recall any salmon dish combined with pineapples as pizza topping..."

"Pineapples are good too!" She was stubbornly being defensive, "It has Energy, Fiber, Protein, Vitamin C, Thiamine, Riboflavin, Niacin, Pantothenic acid, Folate..."

"Yes... Yes... You may eat whatever you want, Violeta." Rylander waved his hands, though he was still sitting on his desk.

"But, Gabe!" Rafael protested, running toward his friend's table.

Rylander warned, "Mood swings pregnancies, Rafael... I've been there with my wife. It ain't pretty."

The Argentinean man whimpered, "My poor...poor first born..."

"-and I believe that's not a favorable dish for a baby." Rylander commented.

Violeta objected, "Well, the baby never said that he didn't like it. Gimme that coffee!" without asking further Violeta snatched her husband's drink from his hand, because that's the only drink she spotted in that room.

In attempt to save his unborn child, Rafael grabbed back the black coffee from his wife and exchanged it with any drink he could reach. "Here, drink this!"

The Mexican lady accepted the mug. However she was stopped when Rylander stood abruptly.

"Violeta, stop...! That's my drink, it's a whisky!" Gabe gasped.

Realizing what drink that she's been holding, Violeta throw it literally to her husband's head.

BOINK!

"OUCH!"

Violeta yelled, "Were you trying to kill our child just because you hate salad? Shame on you!"

"I didn't…I swear!" Rafael whimpered, rubbing his sore face.

"Let's just hope the boy wouldn't be as crazy as Violeta." Rylander whispered to his Argentinean friend carefully.

"Gabe, you just said the jinx word!"

"Really?" Rylander snorted, nearly laughing at his friend's revelation, "Rafe, you're a scientist. Surely you don't believe that superstitious beliefs?"

Doctor Rafael Salazar gulped, "But for some reason I have a bad feeling for my first born, aside that he had a Salad name."

"Then, stand up against her! Complain about her poor choice of name!"

For once Rafael listened to Gabriel's words. He stood up immediately and confronted his wife.

"Violeta, I have a better name for our first born!"

The Mexican lady narrowed her eyes while eating her strange food. Her looks resembled a wary lioness looking down at a hyena the lower rank hunter.

"How about Lionel?"

"No."

"Xavi?"

"No."

"Fernando?"

"Honey, I never intended to name our child from your favorite sport. I mean, Lionel Messi is not even Spanish."

"Well, he's an Argentinean."

"Ok, if our first born is a girl, we will name her Lionel Messi."

Thus, Rafael returned to Gabriel with a tired face.

"You just give up?" Gabriel heavily sighed, feeling disappointed by his friend's feeble attempt to fight back.

"She's too stubborn." Rafael answered it simply as if it was the most logical thing.

"Don't come here whining about that. Confront her and do it again. Show her who the boss is!"

"Violeta…!" Rafael quickly turned to his wife.

Before his wife could react, she was stunned when Rafael was suddenly on his knees.

"_Por favor_… I beg of you!" this time Rafael was begging, he was nudging his wife's lab coat. It's the same scenario when he was asking her to marry her few months ago. But this time, it was ridiculously used for other purpose.

Rylander smacked his own face because of Rafael's pathetic move. But to his surprise Violeta had loosened up. She gave a weak smile. Her hand stroked her husband's dark hair, "What's with you, anyway? Don't you ever hear an Argentinean goal keeper named Júlio César Soares?"

"But, he's a Brazilian!"

Few months later, the baby was born and it was a boy, and he was named César Salazar. Though Rafael didn't have his wish, the boy had his mother's smile. There was one time little César running down, following his father, carelessly wearing his over-sized lab coat.

…and then he fell down because he tripped over the long lab coat.

Little César recovered quickly and then followed his father. His son was unabashed, and upon looking the boy's eager face, Rafael wouldn't have it the other way.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Me: So César wasn't the lucky one…**

**César: (sits on the corner and mourn*)**

**Me: Btw, some of these parts are Bing's ideas. I'm impressed by her knowledge of soccer players XD…and patriotism. Long live our country's chili!**

**Bing: Pizza toppings with salmon, pineapples, Swiss chocolate and Rawit. SLURP!**

**Me: End chapter 1, this would be two shots. Next would be Rex, and Rafael's description (Rafael is originally a badass, but he can't stand any chance if he must debate with his wife) and how Gabriel saved the day.**

**César is the Spanish variant of Caesar and ****the real meaning of Caesar is "Thick Head of Hair". But commonly means "leader" like Julius Caesar.**

**I do believe that food preference during pregnancies influent the baby's food preferences A LOT. When my mom pregnant me, she loved to drink tea, thus up until now, I still obsessed with tea.**

**Violeta's maiden name was based on both of my Hispanic friends (which strangely her name kinda meant: "Purple mountains from Spanish"). Her personality was based on a real person…my own mother. There is no day left without her yapping about health issues and foods. Though she spoiled us, she was very…stubborn. No one can win debate with my mom.**


	2. Here Comes the King

**I don't own Generator Rex and grammar beta, nuff said.**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Rafael Salazar's father is an honorable priest while his mother works in funeral business. He is the only child of his family, born in Argentina, Buenos Aires during the cold winter. Whatever his background is, no one knows the exact reason why he has Kinemortophobia (the fear of the undead). Despite his high intelligence and spirituality, Rafael ridiculously believes too much of superstitious beliefs, ghost, vampires and zombies, etc. _

_When he was a little boy, he dreamt to be an exorcist or paranormal detective like __Constantine __and Van Helsing. When he was older he watched too many horror movies that strengthen his phobia. His parents' attempt to distract him with his involvement in science project was futile. Rafel had become obsessed in creating machines and weapons to protect himself from his paranoia. His interest in weaponry had brought him in the Nanite project where he quickly became one of the leading scientists. His skills on designing nano robots that can form giant weapons were the reason why he was important in that project._

_He rarely socialized, due to his mild mental instability. He suffered a minor case of bipolar or it was because he drank too much dose of caffeine (like most Argentineans, he loved Espresso). In most of the time he was a calm man, in some unfortunate times he often became destructive such as pointing his heavy techno gun towards a suspicious colleague. His two closest friends were Dr. Gabriel Rylander (although arguably because of his name) and Violeta who will eventually become his wife._

**,,, ,,, ,,,**

**Here comes the King – How Rex got his name**

It's been more than a decade when Doctor Gabriel Rylander heard his friends' wonderful news about the Salazar couple. They had travelled the world with their son, César Salazar. The boy had grown into a bright kid. He inherited both of his parents' intelligence but (sadly) that included his mother's quirkiness.

He visited them often when they crossing by during their travels for Nanites research. One day, they held a small personal meeting, and Rylander was invited. He was informed with shocking news.

"AGAIN?" Rylander gasped.

"Yes, Gabe...Violeta is expecting again. I had that kind of reaction when Violeta told me."

"This..." Rylander stammered, "This is amazing! I mean...whoa... It's more than ten years and I didn't know you still..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rafael narrowed his brown eyes.

"I'm just saying. I'd never thought after long years, you have another child!"

"I'd hear you, Gabe." Suddenly Rafael whispered to Rylander's ear, "I even use the DNA test to confirm..."

"RAFAEL!" Rylander gasped and quickly the Argentinean man hushed his friend immediately. He hissed at the Argentinean, "You can't be serious."

"Well, it's so...unexpected. But don't worry, Gabe. Science proved that the baby is mine."

"Oh, for god's sake. What makes you this paranoid? Violeta could never do such a thing!"

"...there is one man."

Rylander sighed heavily, "Rafael, you can't be serious. It's him, isn't it?"

"I am serious, Gabe…_es un cabrón_..."

"He had a name you know? Dr. Van Kli-"

"He's a vampire who has hots for my wife!"

"He's not a vampire. He's one of our colleagues, and he's a specialist scientist for ecology."

"The third rate lab hack? I didn't remember his importance in our project. I thought he was too busy licking our sponsors' boots. I'm telling you, Gabe. He's a REAL Dracula. He wore old clothes, his skin was so pale, his fangs were a little bit longer, and I think he's allergic to garlic." Rafael declared his suspicion while he gulped his drink.

"Rafael, your wild imagination astounded me..." Gabe Rylander said it sarcastically. He then patted his Hispanic man's shoulder, "Violeta's heart is only for you...you have nothing to fear."

"I know, Gabe." Rafael sighed, "I'm just so scared."

"Besides that man's not Hispanic. As long as there's no man who have Spanish accent in this place I don't think Violeta would interest." Rylander grinned.

The sarcastic remark from his colleague had made Rafael twitched more, "Haha...very funny, Gabe."

"Would it be a boy or a girl?"

"Since it's only three months, we're not sure..." Rafael shrugged and sipped his drink again.

Violeta returned to her eating time, she was taking simple nachos from the canteen. This was unlike her unusual food when she was pregnant with her first born.

"I'm glad Violeta had toned down her stubbornness." Rylander relaxed.

"Well, it's a good thing she went mature."

"Let's hope this baby would be a normal child, living in normal life."

"Uhm, Gabe."

Rylander twitched his eyes, realizing his mistake. He didn't believe it was true at first. But ever since he saw what had César become, he was paranoid. "I just said the jinx word again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

As if it got any worse, Violeta was approaching them.

"Oh, boys!" Violeta called, she suddenly had a brilliant idea, "Since Gabe has come to visit. He should've heard my name ideas for my baby!"

...And again Rafael spat his drink right in front of Gabriel's face. Rylander wiped his face and muttered that old habits die hard

"I had a funny feeling that it'll be a boy again. So I'm saving some salad names again."

"Gabe..." Rafael whined. He was unaware that his friend was wiping his spit.

Violeta dismissed the men's stare so she continued, "I'm thinking he would be Coleslaw, Gado-gado or maybe Pico de gallo…Pico sounds cute."

"Gaaaaaaaaabbeeeeeeee..." Rafael's calling was more urging this time.

"... Or maybe my people's food, Taco! Taco Salazar!"

"GABE, DO SOMETHING!"

"I...uh...oh..." After finished cleaning his face, Gabriel Rylander was unsure how to answer. He looked to Rafael and then to Violeta like a ping pong competition. So, he called the Mexican woman, "Uhm...Violeta."

"Yes, Gabriel?" Violeta's tone went dark drastically, threatening all male in presence.

Gabe winced and pulled his collar nervously. He then proposed his idea, "Since...we already had a Caesar. Why don't we add a King instead?"

"...a...King?" Rafael's eyes widened. It seemed like a good idea.

"Oh, you know? A name meant 'King'. So what's the Spanish word for king?"

"Rey." Both of the Salazar couple answered.

"Ah, that's too common. Why don't we use the Latin version? His name is Rex, how's that sound? It seemed so modern."

Before Violeta protested, Rafael was already raising his thumbs up in euphoria and yelled, "REX SALAZAR, HE IS!"

The Mexican lady wasn't pleased, but since she named the first boy, it was reasonable that her husband named their second. So she just muttered, "Bummer..."

Rafael circled his arm to Rylander's neck, "Gabe, I owe you one."

"But what if she's a girl?" Violeta asked.

"We could always switch to Regina...or Caesarea." Rafael waved his wife's question. He was too enthusiastic with Gabe's idea.

"We should've named her Niçoise, Fiambre, Celery or even Pasta!"

"Violeta, I will not let you humiliate our child again!"

The Mexican lady glared at her husband, "Are you objecting me?"

"Have I told you that I love you, _bonita_?" suddenly Rafael lost his guts.

"That look won't work, Rafael."

"F-fine! You can name the baby…but only if she's a girl!" Rafael gathered his courage as he returned to Gabriel.

Without bothering to answer Rylander's question, Rafael had made a cross sign as he prayed quickly.

"_Mi Dios_... I'm not a sexist, but I wish my baby is a boy to save him from humility."

"Rafe, you're being paranoid again."

"Easy for you to say that. You don't have a wife who's obsessed with Salad!"

"All I'm saying if the baby's gender will be determined by your chromosome."

"Are you doubting God's miracle?" Rafael gasped.

"Actually, I'm a Presbyterian." Rylander interrupted, "What I meant, that you can't blame God if your baby's a girl."

Annoyed by Rylander's interruption, suddenly Rafael raised a giant gun which was as tall as his own height.

Startled by his Hispanic friend's reaction, Gabriel asked, "Rafe? What are you doing?"

"Maybe God will make a miracle for me once I make an offering."

Rylander's panic had risen. His eyes were wary to the giant gun, "Offering? Pray tell what are you going to do with that gun?"

"Exorcising that vampire." Without explaining more Rafael ran outside.

"WAIT! Killing our colleague won't solve any problem!" Rylander ran after the Argentinean.

Because Rafael had mercy upon his colleague (or more likely Gabriel forced him to stop), God had granted his wish. Few months later the baby was born, it was a boy. Thus Rex Salazar was lucky to be born as a male.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**REVIEW AND POLL! Which is the funiest? The ****César's part or Rex's Part? Which is the funniest moment? Please tell me because it's very important to me.**

**Rex: (went catatonic state)* TACO SALAZAR? SERIOUSLY?**

**Me: Coleslaw was the worst idea I'd ever had.**

**César: I dunno, I think Pico sounds cute.**

**Bing: But "Generator Pico" doesn't sound…cool…**

**Rex: Neither is "Generator Taco"!**

**César: it sounds like a vending machine…for Tacos.**

**Rex: And what the hell is Gado-gado?**

**César: "Generator Gado", it sound like something made from Japan.**

**Me and Bing: Actually it's Indonesian. It's our country's salad.**

**César: …**

**Rex:…I'm gonna make a honorable gifts for Rylander in **_**Día de los Muertos**_** (Mexican's celebration day for the dead ones).**

**,,,**

"**Es un cabrón" = He's a bastard (or it could be 'asshole' since Spanish curse could be meaner than English - based on my Hispanic's friend's confession).**


End file.
